THIS IS PAIN OR LOVE?
by YukoCheryl
Summary: Ditinggal pergi keluarganya, Hinata terpaksa tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Berada diantara dua pangeran tampan memang panas/"Memangnya kenapa? Kini ia pembantu pribadiku. Dia bekerja hanya untuk aku."/Jantung Hinata merasa terhenti sejenak/SASUHINA, ITAHINA/ DLDR! RnR?/Warning: Crackpair!


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

YUKOCHERYL^^

THIS IS PAIN OR LOVE?

RATED : T

WARNING : CRACKPAIR, EYD, ALUR NGEBUT DLL.

GENRE : ROMANCE

SASUHINA, ITAHINA

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Hidupnya bisa dibilang hancur sekarang. Gadis ini kehilangan semuanya dalam sekejap. Keluarganya, Rumahnya dan mungkin sebentar lagi kehidupannya? Namun, gadis berambut indigo yang panjangnya sepinggang ini seakan tak mau menyerah dalam kehidupannya. Tentu ayah, ibunya dan juga adiknya yang berada di alam sana menginginkan ia hidup bahagia.

Saat ia menutup mata, seakan kejadian itu terputar lagi bagai rekaman video yang tersimpan abadi di pikirannya. Kecelakaan sebuah pesawat terbang dengan negara tujuan Amerika serikat, yang naasnya semua keluarganya berada di dalam pesawat itu. Sungguh sangat ironi jika ia bersyukur ia tak ikut dalam perjalanan bersama keluarganya.

Kini ia hidup dan dirawat oleh keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku, sahabat baik ayahnyalah yang memutuskan untuk merawat Hinata dan mengijinkan Hinata tinggal di rumahnya. Bapak dua anak ini sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai anak sendiri dan berjanji akan menjaga Hinata sesuai amanat Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

Namun, bukan berarti ia bahagia tinggal di rumah semegah ini. Memang Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat meyayanginya. Tetapi anak mereka? Yang sulung bernama Uchiha Itachi, laki-laki berambut ponytail yang tampan ini adalah penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corporation menggantikan ayahnya. Itachi sangat baik terhadap Hinata, bahkan sudah menganggap Hinata adik sendiri.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki tampan, keren, cool yang sebentar lagi lulus dari SMAnya. Tinggi, dengan rambut raven yang mencuat ke atas. Mata oniksya yang selalu membuat Hinata salah tingkah dikala Sasuke menatapnya. Hush! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sasuke saja tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Hinata selalu berpikir setelah lima bulan tinggal di mansion ini, apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat sampai-sampai Sasuke berperilaku padanya seperti ini. Bahkan Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai pembantu!

Padahal di rumah megah ini, banyak sekali pembantu yang siap 24 jam memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga Uchiha. Awalnya Hinata hanya ingin membantu sebagai tanda terima kasih, sekaligus tak ingin dianggap sekedar menumpang di rumah ini. Tapi sialnya ia malah dianggap pembantu oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

…..

"Hinata!" Sebuah tangan kekar menggoyankan tubuh kecilnya. Tak sadar tenggelam dalam lamunan, Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap seseorang yang menyadarkannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hinata hanya melongo. Oke, sekarang ia masih belum sadar apalagi di depannya berdiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang bertelanjang dada. Ya ampun Kenapa? Kini bagian bawah tubuhnya terlilit oleh handuk putih sementara tubuh bagian atasnya? Dadanya yang bidang otot-ototnya yang terpampang jelas di sana. Belum lagi aroma maskulin menguar di indera penciuman Hinata. Tanpa sadar, wajah Hinata memerah. Kenapa bisa sedekat ini?

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ini orang kenapa? Kesambet? Kini ia mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang lebih kecil darinya sekali lagi tentunya lebih keras.

"Hinata!"

"i-iya tuan," Hinata tersentak, lagi-lagi ia berpikiran seperti ini.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sini! Bantu aku mencari seragamku." Sasuke kini mengacak isi lemarinya mencari seragam. Tumben sekali tidak ada, biasanya semua seragamnya selalu rapih menggantung di lemarinya siap pakai.

Hinata tepok jidat, ia lupa menaruh seragam Sasuke kemarin. Siap-siap saja kena marah lagi. "M-maaf, aku ambil dulu di belakang."

"Tunggu, kenapa bisa ada di situ?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya menatap Hinata penuh tanya.

"Aku lupa menaruhnya."

Jawaban yang singkat. Namun, membuat Sasuke sangat kesal. Sebelum Sasuke marah-marah lagi di depan wajahnya. Hinata sudah ngacir duluan ke belakang mengambil seragam Sasuke.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

Sungguh pagi yang sangat kacau di mansion Uchiha. Yah, kira-kira begitulah kejadian sehari-hari yang ia alami di sini. Dimarahi, diejek dan lain-lain. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak pernah merasa kesal dengan Sasuke. Walaupun kadang-kadang ia merasa sakit hati, tetapi rasa sakit itu hilang sudah saat iris lavendernya bertemu dengan oniks milik Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke sudah rapih dengan seragamnya setelah melewati peristiwa yang kurang mengenakan tadi. Ia hampir telat. Melihat jam tangan, ia pun mendecih. Kelas sepuluh menit lagi dimulai. Mau tidak mau nanti ia kena hukuman. Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobil mewahnya disusul oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi, mengerti?" Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Yang disana ada Hinata menyusuri langkahnya.

"I-iya tuan." Ia pun mengangguk. Ia tidak boleh mengecawakan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sampai di garasi luas miliknya. Sasuke bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Sedangkan Hinata berdiri menatapnya kalau-kalau ada barang-barang Sasuke yang ketinggalan. Tiba-tiba di sana muncul seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Hinata," Sapa orang tersebut.

"Eh, Itachi-nii." Hinata pun tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi ini pun ikut berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nii-san?" Sasuke mendecih sebal di saat tahu siapa yang datang. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap wajah kakaknya sendiri. "Hinata, nanti aku pulang telat. Ada sesuatu di sekolah, tolong bilang Kaa-san." Lanjutnya kepada Hinata

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung padaku?" Ucap Itachi sinis. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menggubris ucapan Itachi barusan. Jadi sekarang, ia sudah tidak percaya dengan kakaknya sendiri? Ampun, masalah masa lalu masih saja terngiang dipikiran Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sasuke-sama." Hinata pun menjawabnya cangggung bermaksud mendinginkan suasana.

"Apa katamu barusan, Hinata?" Tanya Itachi. "Kau ini keluarga kami, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Hinata heran.

Hinata hanya diam. Ia sangat bingung ingin menjawab apa. Saat ini ia hanya memilin telunjuknya. Berada diantara kedua pangeran, benar-benar membuatnya terasa panas.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke pun angkat bicara. "Memangnya kenapa? Kini ia pembantu pribadiku. Dia bekerja hanya untuk aku."

''DEG''

Jantung Hinata merasa terhenti sejenak. Kali ini ia merasa ada yang menghimpit dadanya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Kata-kata yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan seakan mengiang di telinganya. Kini mulut Hinata pun tertutup rapat. Lidahya terasa kaku sehingga ia pun tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke? Tou-san sudah bilang kita harus menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri!" Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia benar-benar emosi. Begitu keras kepala adiknya ini.

"Terserah."

Tanpa babibu. Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan tancap gas meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu. Melihat kelakuan adiknya, Itachi geleng-geleng. Iris oniks yang sama dengan adiknya itu langsung teralih pada Hinata yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan dia, Hinata. Sasuke memang selalu saja seperti itu." Ucapnya khawatir pada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii. Aku sudah terbiasa." Hinata pun tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kuharap kau tak terpengaruh dengan setiap perkataan tajamnya." Tiba-tiba tangan Itachi langsung menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata pun menatap Itachi serius. Perasaan ini muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama kala ia menatap Sasuke.

"T-tidak sama sekali." Hinata tertawa kecil. Genggaman Itachi seakan begitu hangat, bagaikan Itachi sangat ingin menjaganya. Bodohnya Hinata tak mengerti itu.

Mulut Itachi terkunci. Ia selalu tahu apa saja yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Apa dia tidak sakit hati? Itachi selalu memperhatikannya, Hinata sama sekali tidak melawan atau bahkan protes dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padaya. Tapi dari semua pertanyaan di benaknya tadi. Yang paling penting adalah Apa Hinata sadar kalau ia memperhatikannya?

Jawabannya pasti tidak.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak melawan, protes, atau memukulnya?" Nada bicara Itachi tiba-tiba naik drastis. Membuat Hinata sedikit ketakutan, ia masih tak berani bicara.

"Ini membuat seakan.. kau lemah."

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap Itachi. Seketika ia tertunduk, matanya terlihat agak sedikit berkaca-kaca. Tangannya yang lainnya mencengkram kuat rok berwarna indigo yang ia kenakan. Ia memang bodoh kenapa sekarang ia membentaknya? Tentu saja ini tak akan mengubah Hinata. Raut wajah Itachi berubah seketika menjadi tersenyum.

"Aku bercanda, justru kau sangat kuat Hinata. Melewati semua itu sampai di sini. Dan kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Itu yang membuatku mengagumimu."

Itachi tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata yang memerah sekarang. Jantung mereka berdetak bersama tak karuan. Kini mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

Haii! Gaje yah? Hehe sekedar info aku adalah author Uchiha Yuko yang sudah berganti pen name. *informasi ga penting* aku ganti pen name gara-gara usul temenku. Cerita ini aku end dulu karena mau focus ngelanjutin ficku yang lain yang udah berdebu gak dilanjutin *apasihgue*

Dan aku udah lama nih ga buka FFn. Jadi maklumin tulisanku amburadul lagi yang asalnya emang masih amburadul. Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran. Cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan wangsit yang lewat ajah. Wehehe

Oh ya adegan yang kepotong tdi aku lanjutin gak yah? Ga bakat beneran buat adegan gituan.. :D

Sekian bacotanku. Krisarnya ditunggu.. semoga sukaa


End file.
